This Is A Public Service Announcement
by Friezaess
Summary: A prediction of the Gundam Wing fandom's future after Cartoon Network starts airing the other Gundam series'.


****

THIS IS A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCMENT

Disclaimer: There's a whole lotta stuff I don't own in this fic, so please, just take my word for it when I say I don't own 'em.

_~*~_

The scene- a large (well, large-ish) auditorium, where most of the seats have been taken up by characters from all the different Gundam series' (Mobile Suit Gundam, 0080th MS Team, Turn A Gundam and all the rest of 'em). Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre are standing on the stage at the front of the auditorium.

Friezaess: *enters stage left* *plonks down her soapbox at the front of the stage and stands up on it* Alrighty then, I have an important announce- wait a minute, where's Duo?

Heero: *points towards the audience, where Duo is making fun of the other Gundam series' casts*

Duo: Ha ha ha, you guys suck! We're set in a whole other timeline and we're the most popular series! *Laughs and points*

Friezaess: Duo, get up here already!

Duo: *whines, and gets up on the stage*

Char: *mutters something about Zechs and trademark infringements*

Friezaess: Now, as I was saying, I've got a bit of a speech I want to give. It has to do with the other Gundam series'.

Wufei: Injustice! What about us?!

Friezaess: I'm getting to that, hold your horses (or Gundams, or whatever)! Alright, by now quite a few people are aware that Cartoon Network is going to air all the different Gundam series' in succession.

*cheers from the audience*

Friezaess: Yeah yeah, whatever. Now, apparently it's just started airing over in the US (Australia, you can expect it about a year from now *sigh*), and what I'm worried about is when it gains a strong foothold amongst the viewers.

Trowa: …?

Friezaess: Well, Trowa, it means that as the series' progress, more and more people are going to forget about/lose interest in Gundam Wing. That's right, folks- Gundam Wing's popularity is going to be put to the test.

*The G-boys gulp/cringe/pull out a gun*

Random 'Gundam Zeta' character (oh come on, like I know anything about the other series' to know the names!): Wait, that's good for all of us, isn't it?

Friezaess: Yes but-

*more cheers from the audience*

Friezaess: Shut up! This is my fan-fic, and if I want to I can send you all to Freaky-Pairing Yaoi Land!

*everyone shuts up*

Friezaess: Now, if you're an ff.net regular like me, you'll have noticed that in the space of around a month and a half, the Gundam/UC category has gone from getting one or two fics every blue moon to getting… well, let's just say that for a long time it was lingering below the 90 fic mark, now it's up to almost 150. It's already taken a hold!

Quatre: But we're still miles ahead of them! They can't really knock us off the top of the charts, can they?

Friezaess: *sigh* I don't know, my dear Kum-Quat. However, I am quite experienced in this field, and can tell you for certain that with the birth/airing of new series', especially in anime, the old ones tend to fade into oblivion. Don't forget, a lot of people out there hate you guys considering Gundam Wing is set in an alternate universe. The only reasons you're so popular are because you were the first to be aired on Cartoon Network, and because you're all bishounen. (Not that there's anything wrong with that, of course!)

Heero: Hn. 

Friezaess: My thoughts exactly.

Duo: So what are we going to do?

Friezaess: Eh, I dunno.

Duo: WHAT?! I thought that's what you brought us all here for!

Friezaess: Nah, not really. After all, I can't control the minds of the fans (well, not until I got that version of the ZERO system I sent away for, but anyway…). I just wanted to inform everyone of the direction the future may take. We need to be ready for this new plague!

*everyone in the auditorium stares at Friezaess blankly*

*crickets chirp*

*a tumbleweed blows across the stage*

Friezaess: Okay… well, see ya! *grabs her soapbox and dashes off, intending to belt herself over the head with it for being so incapable of coming up with conclusions*

Audience: … *begin cheering again at the thought of becoming popular*

Duo: This sucks…

Wufei: Injustice!

Trowa: …!

Quatre: Oh no!

Heero: … Omae o korosu. (Yeah, like you didn't see THAT one coming.)

_ ~ * GUNDAM WING FANS BEWARE- OUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED! * ~ _

****

OWARI


End file.
